rugrats confessions
by peanutbuttergurl6
Summary: every rugrats has a secret; no matter how dark and evil


**Disclaimer - i do not own the show or its characters**

**Tommy:**

I walk down the down the street in the freezing rain, sending shivers up my spine. A distant voices calls out to me. I stare into my blood stained hands. No matter how much I try to scrub them off, the memories keep flashing back into my head.

*flashback*

_I'm coming from the Finsters house in my car, with Dil on the passenger side. I hang up the phone on Kimi. I had to end our relationship. Me and her been sneaking around for a while. It wasn't until Chucky caught us in the act that things been falling apart. He promised he wouldn't tell but sometimes when he's mad enough he'll bring it up. My girlfriend Lil doesn't know about us either. In Lil's condition, she doesn't care about anything anymore. Anyways, I told Kimi we were done. It could be anytime soon when Phil finds out what she's been up to. My phone rings and I look down at the caller ID: Kimi. Before I pick up the phone bright lights blind my eyes. Dil yells to me,"Tommy, Look out!" I grab the steering wheel and swerve around the incoming car. As soon as I thought we were cleared a loud thump hits the car. I slam the brakes as we screech to a stop. Dil sitting next to me starts breathing heavy. His face turns to me wide eyed. "Stay in the car" I tell him. The seatbelt unbuckles and i step out. When I emerge in front of the car, a shape lies motionless on the ground. It's a dog. Not just any dog; spike the dog I've grown up with since I was in diapers. Before I could grieve over the loss the truck we almost hit pulls up. I recognize the truck belonging to Phil. He steps out of the truck and looks at me. Clouds form into the sky and starts raining. He's infuriated with anger, I can tell by his gritting teeth. "You son of a bitch!". "Phil" I tell him. "I know what's this all about okay. I just- I just lost my dog so can we talk about it later?". "There is no later Tommy. Not for you anyway". I notice him pull out a dark object from his pocket. My throat tightens as I realize it's a gun. "Listen Phil," I warn him." You don't want to do this. I just laid Kimi off. She's all yours and I'm sorry". He raises the gun at me."Sorry? How can you be sorry for raping my girlfriend!". I freeze for a second as the word 'rape' echoed in my head. Almost in a whisper I mutter, "What?". He cocks the gun. I hear the car door open and footsteps. "Tommy what's going on? What's Phil doing here?" He gasped once he saw Phil holding the gun and gasped louder when he stepped onto Spike. "Dil didn't I told you to stay in the car?". "Yeah but I'm here to back you up bro". "No! get back in the car. I'm the older brother who protects you". "Hey!" Phil yelled to me, "You better pay attention Pickles or I'll end you where you stand". I stepped towards him. "Put the gun down Phil. You're not being yourself". I tried stepping closer. "Hands in the air". I did as he said and sighed. "Phil. I didn't rape Kimi. But...i did sleep with her. She told me what you do to her". I saw what was either rain or tears sliding down his face. "Shut the fuck up! I love Kimi! Why would I hit her at all!". There was a silence. Phil knew he got caught; I never said that he hit her. "You gotta stop and put the gun down. Kimi cheated on you for a reason man. She can love you if stop abusing her. So, what's really going on?". He lowered the gun and continued crying. I was now in front of him. As I tried to take the gun he pulled back and shouted to me, "What about my sister Lil huh? You're cheating on her! Why can't you help her? Why aren't you stopping them from treating her like this?". It was true. I know what's happening with Lil, and I haven't done anything but made it worse. We were now fighting over the gun. I twisted his arm and pushed him down. He fell back and my finger held it tight. The weapon pointed out and I lost grip. A loud gun shot blasted through my ears. I fired it off. A faint scream could be heard. Phil's face was twisted and he backed up away from me. The gun finally dropped out from my hands. I spun around and my heart swelled. Dil was on the ground, a pool of dark blood circling him. I could feel my body tremble as I sped over to him. My hands felt around his shot wound on his stomach. My face pressed against his chest; no heart beat. I let out a yelp and cried buried into his shirt. My fists banged against the gravel street. My chest felt pain as if I were shot too. Then I turned over to my blood covered hands. I couldn't think straight and felt light headed. The thought of me murdering my own brother played over and over in my mind. Finally I yelled and took off running. Phil started chasing me hollering out my name but I paid no mind. I'd run and keep running until my legs felt as much agony as my heart._

*End flashback*

I'm now getting closer to the exit of the town. Hours ago I killed my own brother, even our dog. Who could I go to at a time like this? Chucky have made it clear he hates me. Angelicas' dealing with issues of her own. My girlfriend is too caught up in some mess. Certainly my parents will want me dead too. Then I turn to a church. It's small and nobody ever goes in there. The pastor isn't one of those perverted old guys. Soon I find myself entering. Inside I run through the aisle and down a hallway. I go inside a confession booth. I sit down and the pastor is on the other side. I spill my whole story to him telling him everything. Through it all he just sat , listened and nodded. I finished and expected some big lecture and advice. He cleared his throat and said, " There is but one answer. If you can confess to me, you can confess to the ones you hurt." My mom and dad probably know by now. "But pastor". "Trust me Tommy. Have faith". I sighed and left out. Then instead of walking out of town, I headed home.

-time lapse-

As I got closer to the house, I could see cop cars. Inside on car was Phil with his head held down. Could he have token the blame for what I did? Why? .I went inside. and my parents gave me a hug. They were crying and I was confused. They should be angry. I killed their child. But, they don't know that. I had to tell them. If don't, the guilt will eat me alive forever. After they released the hug I spilled. They were taken back. My own mom even slapped me. "I'm sorry" was I could manage to say. More police men entered our home. "Anything else we should know?" they asked us. My own dad frowned and nodded. "He's also responsible for the death of Dil". I turned to my dad. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill him!". I was placed in the same cop car as Phil. We didn't look at each other. After a while he said under his breath, "I confessed." I still couldn't look at him. "About Dil?" I asked. He shook his head and his lips trembled. "About...how I raped your cousin Angelica". My head turned towards him from what he just said. I could yell at him, and kill him if not for the handcuffs but, I couldn't. That's what caused me to cry harder.

**i'm not sure if i should continue or not? **

**what do u people think?**


End file.
